


Tous ces jamais quantitatifs

by Kandai



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Moral Dilemmas, Separations, Sibling Incest, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Des frères ne devraient pas être si proches. " On dit que toute leur famille est maudite : si cela s'avère exact, pour Fili et Kili, c'est d'autant plus tragique qu'ils ont été maudits ensemble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tous ces jamais quantitatifs

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : J.R.R. Tolkien, Peter Jackson.  
> Originellement posté sur fanfiction.net en Avril 2013.
> 
> Écrit pour le défi " Guidés par le destin " sur la commu lj 7_couples.

** Tous ces jamais quantitatifs **

* * *

Que l’ombre des Destins, Seigneur, n’oppose plus  
A nos belles ardeurs une immuable entrave,  
A nos efforts sans fin des coups inattendus !

 **Les Destinées** — Alfred De Vigny, _Les Destinées_.

* * *

C’est Dís, leur mère, qui s’inquiète, au tout début.

— Des frères ne devraient pas être si proches, commente-elle d’un ton lugubre alors qu’elle observe ses deux fils, à peine passé l’âge de raison, qui semblent pour l’instant se prêter à l’un de leurs jeux incessants – un rare luxe dans leur vie sans enfance, étouffée par le tragique de leur famille éclatée, de leur patrie perdue. Fili et Kili ne prêtent aucune attention aux adultes et continuent de se rouler allègrement dans la poussière sur leur porche, dédaigneux des regards stricts qui pèsent sur eux. Nul ne doute que des commentaires fustigeront sur eux bien plus tard, sur la décadence de la lignée des Durin et à quoi ils en sont réduits, mais Dís est bien trop soucieuse de l’avenir de ses garçons pour prêter attention à la déchéance de son glorieux lignage.

Et qui pourrait lui en vouloir, quand on en voit à quoi ils sont réduits, les princes et princesse d’Erebor ? Le Roi lui-même vit sans couronne et sans montagne, guidant son peuple avec une maladresse d’autant plus rageante que ses intentions sont toutes tournées vers leur patrie mourante. Elle soupire et tourne une mine inquiète vers Thorin, lequel est bien trop concentré sur le métal qu’il tord dans ses doigts pour entendre les terreurs qui couvent en elle.

— Ils ne devraient pas, le presse-t-elle, soudain sans air pour la soutenir.

Son frère aîné lève des yeux fatigués par les longues nuits de travail vers elle, intrigué par le solennel qu’il entend dans sa voix, et jette un coup d’œil sur les garçons : Kili tire sans merci la barbe naissante de son frère et Fili a planté une dent dans le gras de la main. Tous deux hurlent, de colère et de douleur ; on les ignore.

— Nous étions proches, autrefois, commente-t-il sans voir ce qu’elle observe.

Muette, Dís s’abstient de répondre – parce qu’autrefois est tellement loin qu’il lui semble encore être un rêve, parce qu’autrefois signifie tout aussi bien « quand nous vivions à Erebor » que « quand Frerin n’était pas mort » ou encore « quand Vili vivait encore parmi eux ». _Autrefois_ couvre une histoire tellement large, une tragédie immense qui se compresse dans l’espace réduit entre des lettres invisible.

Autrefois veut tout dire et rien à la fois, pour les Durin.

Sans un regard pour ses neveux qui se calment à peine, Thorin baisse les yeux et reprend son ouvrage, le cœur à peine traversé par l’ombre qui étouffe sa sœur à son insu.

— Ils sont jeunes, Dís, les excuse-t-il – et elle blâme la mort de Vilí pour cette indulgence, parce que Thorin aurait dû être l’oncle de ses enfants et pas leur père, il n’aurait jamais dû endosser ce poids qu’elle lui a flanqué sur les épaules sans frémir. Même si Thorin a été le premier à tenir Fili dans ses bras, même si Thorin a donné les bénédictions rituelles à son aîné comme à son cadet, même s’il a étanché les larmes de Kili lorsqu’elle était trop occupée à pleurer elle-même sur le cadavre de son époux et même si Thorin a le droit de réclamer que ses héritiers et fils-de-sœur l’appellent père, il reste leur oncle.

Qui est-il pour leur pardonner sans comprendre ? Dís frémit.

— Ils sont frères, rappelle-t-elle.

— Ils apprendront, réplique Thorin et l’avertissement qu’elle entend dans le ton sec de son aîné la convainc de taire ses doutes sur le sujet. Dís soupire et rappelle ses garçons, tapant légèrement sur le crâne de Fili quand il tire les cheveux déjà longs de son frère. En guise de punition pour leur comportement infernal, elle les sépare pour la soirée et leur interdit de dormir ensemble, comme c’est à l’habitude. Les yeux de Fili tremblotent et Kili pique une crise de colère qu’un regard sévère de leur oncle suffit à étouffer. Elle les couche séparément ce soir là et s’endort avec un léger poids retiré des épaules.

Bien sûr, le lendemain, elle retrouve ses deux fils l’un contre l’autre dans le lit de son aîné et lève les bras au ciel, suppliant Mahal de leur donner une force qu’elle commence à perdre.

Ils n’apprennent jamais.

* * *

Ils ne sont pas voués aux mêmes destins, c’est une vérité établie dès le départ.

Fili est l’héritier de son oncle et Roi qui n’a ni enfants ni couronne, porteur involontaire d’une torche aux braises mourantes ; Kili passe en éternel second et aussi frustrant que cela puisse paraître dit ainsi, cela lui convient de ne pas subir la pression grandissante que leur oncle donne à son aîné, lequel supporte sa transition vers l’âge adulte avec plus de grâce que Kili n’en aura jamais. Le cadet profite honteusement de sa position pestiférée, délaissant les armes conventionnelles, refusant les tresses traditionnelles. Cela exaspère son oncle, fait soupirer sa mère et amuse légèrement son frère, lequel orne ses cheveux et sa barbe grandissante (ils pleurent encore leur père mais Fili a des devoirs) comme des atours royaux.

— Grandis un peu, Kili, lui intime son prince de frère, amusé, contrit et exaspéré tout à la fois.

Guère plus d’un adolescent mal grandi, Kili lui tire la langue et répond « jamais » comme un défi. Fili lui envoie son oreiller dans la figure et, dans les secondes qui suivent ils sont de nouveau emmêlés dans une de leurs joutes, mordant et griffant gentiment, cherchant à faire plier l’autre à sa volonté. Dignité et titres oubliés, ce n’est rien de plus qu’une autre de leur vaine tentative d’oublier la distance croissante qui s’instaure entre eux comme un rempart infranchissable.

Si Dís les entend rire trop fort derrière les portes closes, elle ne fait aucun commentaire.

* * *

D’aussi loin qu’il se rappelle, Fili n’a jamais douté de la monstruosité qui se terre dans ses entrailles.

Il est le plus intelligent des deux, après tout – du moins, c’est ce que l’on dit. Et n’importe qui dans sa position se serait posé des questions, peut-être même bien avant qu’il en vienne à questionner les choses de la vie et le sens dans lequel elles tournent, car si on doit bien reprocher quelque chose au peuple de Mahal, c’est leur immuabilité dans mêmes les choses les plus simples et la lenteur de leur acceptation de la réalité.

Comme tout nain qui se respecte, Fili a donc mis longtemps avant de réaliser qu’il y a quelque chose qui n’allait pas chez lui.

Le jour où il se surprend dans les draps de son frère, une main courant sur son bas-ventre et l’odeur de Kili dans les narines, il est dès lors parfaitement convaincu de son anormalité et jouit sur la conviction monstrueuse qu’il désire son frère cadet, que l’affection toute naturelle qu’il éprouve pour lui s’est mué en quelque chose de mille fois plus vicieux et inavouable. La honte est immédiate, le plaisir encore plus coupable et il évite le regard curieux de Kili et celui inquisiteur de leur mère pendant de longues journées. Heureusement, Thorin est absent (la pitié de Mahal est tendre) et l’histoire serait vite oubliée si cela était seulement possible.

Comment peut-il, cependant, alors que Kili est toujours auprès de lui, alors que son frère quitte rarement ses pensées même lorsqu’il ne souhaite que la solitude ? Il ne peut guère le lui reprocher quand chacun sait que Kili est bien plus vagabond que lui-même, s’exile parfois des journées entières loin de leur minuscule foyer et Fili reconnaît sans mal ses propres fautes dans leur proximité. Comment blâmer Kili pour ses désirs coupables alors que les actions de son frère contribuent à les séparer plus qu’autre chose ? Il n’est pas nain à rejeter ses déviances sur le compte d’un autre, surtout pas quand il s’agit de son frère adoré, mais il prend souvent plaisir à imaginer qu’il n’est pas seul à partager cette tare hideuse.

Que fera-t-il, s’il surprend un jour les mêmes peurs abjectes dans les yeux de son frère ? Que fera-t-il, Fili, fils de Vili, s’il a un jour confirmation que ses fantasmes odieux ont quelque écho dans la réalité et n’ont plus rien des vices troublés qu’il tente d’effacer de lui-même ?

Il l’ignore mais l’envie qui lui taraude les entrailles répond à sa place – et soudain, Fili a peur de lui-même, peur de sa propre avidité et de ce qu’elle pourrait infliger à sa famille déjà en cendres.

Quand leur oncle revient de ses errances, Fili demande à pouvoir l’accompagner cette fois. Thorin hoche simplement la tête et l’héritier d’une Erebor qui n’est plus s’enfuit de cette maisonnette qu’il a toujours appelé chez lui comme un voleur, partagé entre le désir malsain de revenir se blottir dans les bras de son frère et l’envie de ne jamais y revenir.

Kili ne questionne pas son frère et Fili ne demande pas le pourquoi sous son silence. Ils se contentent de se dire au revoir à demi-mots, souhaitant plus fort encore que cela ne dure pas.

* * *

L’absence de son frère empire les choses plus qu’elle ne les répare.

Kili est constamment sur les nerfs, guettant l’horizon chaque soir avec sa vue exceptionnellement bonne pour un nain et passant sa frustration aisément qualifiée d’enfantine sur tout ce qui est susceptible susciter sa colère. Constamment en retrait, Dís se tait et soupire en soignant une énième fois ses joues écorchées ou son nez cassé. Le benjamin refuse de lever les yeux vers elle, promet de ne pas recommencer, lui serre le poignet en signe de reconnaissance. Sa mère secoue tristement la tête et lui dépose un baiser sur le front, ce qui l’embarrasse et l’attendrit à la fois car elle n’a pas eu de gestes si tendres avec lui depuis qu’ils sont devenus plus grands qu’elle.

Il ne tient jamais sa promesse. En contrepartie, Dís tient bon, malgré ses frasques bien indignes du rang auquel il est censé répondre, et lui rappelle à chaque coupure qu’elle frotte qu’il est prince et devrait songer à se comporter comme tel.

— Je souhaiterais ne jamais être né prince, avoue-t-il tandis qu’elle bande en silence son poing râpé d’avoir rencontré trop de pommettes et de surfaces rugueuses.

— Qui es-tu pour aller ainsi contre ton sort, enfant ? réplique sa mère avec le ton profond des sages. Tu es prince autant que tu es mon fils. Souhaiterais-tu donc de ne pas être né nain, de ne pas être né Kili, fils de Vili, et héritier de la lignée Durin ?

La voix de Dís est tendre mais s’y cache un cœur de métal, une dureté que partagent avec fierté tout leur lignage. Kili pense à Fili, fils de Vili, qui est né son frère et répond avec une morosité malvenue :

— Je le souhaite, mère, je le souhaite de toute mon âme.

S’il y a des larmes dans les yeux de Dís, elle ne les laisse pas couler.

* * *

Si son oncle est, comme tout nain qui porte bien son nom, aussi têtu qu’un rocher mal miné, il n’est pas un imbécile pour autant. C’est pourquoi Fili ne s’étonne guère outre mesure lorsqu’il le voit assis sur le lit misérable qu’il occupe au-dessus de la forge dans laquelle ils se sont installés pour les mois à venir, une lettre sur les genoux et un pli soucieux sur le front. Encore moins lorsque son visage se ferme dès que son neveu entre dans la pièce. Il ne prend même pas la peine de cacher l’écriture si facilement reconnaissable de Dís que Fili aperçoit sur le parchemin de mauvaise qualité.

— De mauvaises nouvelles ? demande le prince, une boule au creux du ventre.

Thorin ignore la question et reporte ses yeux bleutés sur la lettre de sa sœur. Fili s’agenouille face à lui, le visage tordu par l’angoisse qui l’étouffe. Kili, il est arrivé _quelque chose_ à son frère, il en est sûr et _Mahal, il aurait dû être là, il aurait dû rester, qu’est-ce qui lui a pris de s’enfuir ainsi_  ?

— Fili, cesse, lui commande son Roi. La gorge toujours serrée, le neveu acquiesce, plus effrayé par l’avenir de son frère que par les tempêtes sombres qui tourmentent le regard céleste de son oncle.

— J’ai besoin de savoir, mon fils-de-sœur.

Fili ne demande pas de quoi de son oncle parle – il n’en a pas besoin. Cependant, la seule réponse qu’il peut offrir est le silence coupable des condamnés et le soupir profond de Thorin Oakenshield est sans doute la plus terrible des sentences.

— Fili… commence son oncle – son Roi – et il n’y a plus qu’un atroce goût d’échec dans la bouche de Fili. Il a failli à son devoir d’héritier, a échoué à garder sa famille inconsciente de son péché et Mahal, que ne donnerait-il pas pour que Kili soit là, pour trouver les mots atroces qui arriveraient à transmettre toute l’horreur qu’il ressent pour ses propres émotions, ces désirs qu’il a toujours tus dans l’espoir que le temps les étoufferaient.

— Fili, vous êtes frères. C’est… c’est impossible, cela ne se pourra jamais.

Fili rit sans joie devant le dégoût qui transpire des mots pincés de son oncle. Il connaît l’amertume de cette attirance amorale, cet amour si profond qu’il en est devenu discutable mais ces cendres sur sa langue, cette profonde désolation qu’il ressent devant les yeux horrifiés de l’homme qui a guidé toute sa vie, c’est autre chose et c’est _pire_ encore.

— Je suis tellement désolé, mon oncle, murmure Fili dans les mains calleuses de son Roi.

— Oh, moi de même, mon neveu… Moi de même.

* * *

Quand Fili et Thorin reviennent de leur longue absence, Dís les accueille avec un sourire serré mais sincère. Kili arrive bien plus tard et fond avec un cri muet dans les bras ouverts de son frère, sous le regard à la fois attentif et désolé de leurs parents. Ils passent la soirée tous les quatre, à rattraper les mois perdus loin des autres et depuis longtemps, ils ont l’air d’une famille qui n’a jamais été déchirée par la pauvreté, le destin, la ruine.

L’illusion dure un moment béni et finit trop tôt, abruptement, quand Thorin s’endort entre ses neveux, laissant à peine leurs doigts se frôler quand la nuit tombe. Fili regarde son oncle endormi et pense avec amertume qu’ils n’auraient pas trouvé meilleur rempart, meilleure façon de dissuader toute intention coupable. Kili ne dit rien mais ses lèvres pincées en disent beaucoup sur sa colère ; il migre sa couche dans la pièce à vivre le lendemain et s’ils ne disent rien, leur mère et leur oncle portent le soulagement sur leurs épaules comme une bandoulière.

Fili se réconcilie avec son frère, évidemment, et lui embrasse le front avec tendresse quand ils se séparent la nuit tombée. Kili pouffe comme l’imbécile qu’il est et lui pince le bras en retour.

Ils ne dorment plus jamais dans la même pièce.

* * *

Kili est saoul ; Fili est lucide, plus que jamais.

Comment agir autrement quand le regard rendu fébrile par la boisson de son frère court sur les angles de son corps avec tant de feu que d’aucuns pourraient les croire amants ? Comment ne pas être brutalement conscient de la passion qui attise les doigts qui se hasardent à agripper les mèches blondes, à s’agiter dans l’air brûlant dans l’espoir d’approcher son visage ? Fili halète, le souffle court devant le spectacle involontairement langoureux et s’il recule ses traits effrayés de la silhouette de son frère allongé, c’est peut-être pour mieux sauter.

— Fili, soupire son frère à moitié comateux, dans un murmure qui couvrirait de honte les plus passionnés des amoureux.

Et ô combien il a rêvé entendre ces lèvres souffler sur son nom avec un tel abandon, combien de nuits a-t-il passé dans le secret de draps trop minces, à mordre la peau de son poignet pour se retenir de gémir un nom auquel il n’aurait jamais dû penser en cette occasion, combien d’heures perdues à soupirer sur ce qui ne serait jamais – et pourtant, Kili est là, _tout près_ , la langue déliée et la gorge offerte, il serait _si facile_ de réclamer ce qu’il poursuit et refuse avec tant d’ardeur, si facile de prendre avantage d’un corps qui se plie sans effort sous ses doigts, comme le métal tiré de la fournaise d’une forge.

— Tu es saoul, mon frère, assène l’aîné avec sécheresse. Rendors-toi.

Et Kili, bienheureux Kili, fait pour une fois ce qu’on lui demande : il ferme ses yeux orageux et l’instant d’après, un ronflement sonore a remplacé ses gémissements indécents.

Fili ferme une porte derrière lui et se prend à souhaiter que le Créateur le plonge dans les feux les plus attisés de ses forges : peut-être que là, alors que son âme damnée se consumera dans un long cri d’agonie, il pourra penser à autre chose qu’au regard sombre de son frère posé sur lui.

* * *

Kili s’est à nouveau endormi devant le foyer, les cheveux étalés sur son oreiller maigre comme une auréole. Distraitement, Fili passe sa main dans les mèches ébène ; de l’autre côté de l’âtre, Thorin le surveille avec cette suspicion trahie qui n’a pas quitté son visage depuis qu’il _sait_. C’est agaçant, d’être sans cesse observé, mais qui est-il pour blâmer son roi de veiller à ce qui leur reste de famille ne s’effondre pas ? Qui est-il pour oser afficher sa honte et son péché à la face du monde entier ? Non, leur lignée est déjà si fragilisée, leur faiblesse trop grande – se perdre maintenant serait les perdre tous, les condamner à l’oubli et la déchéance.

C’est un sort qu’il accepterait volontiers s’il était seul ; ce n’est hélas pas le cas. Il y a Kili, Thorin, leur mère : le destin de trop de gens, êtres chers comme parfaits inconnus, reposent sur ses épaules involontaires.

— Je ne ferai jamais rien qui puisse nous nuire, mon oncle, jure-t-il sans lever le regard.

— Je le sais, répond Thorin sans se départir de la tension qui raidit ses épaules.

— De quoi doutes-tu alors, si ce n’est de mon allégeance à notre sang ? s’enquiert Fili, soudain rempli de colère envers son oncle au visage si sombre et au verbe si prompt à les condamner. Certainement, Thorin ne peut pas rejeter la faute sur _Kili_ : son frère est jeune, encore immature, souillé par leur péché mutuel certes, mais si innocent encore des directions du monde et du cours du destin, si naïf pour ne pas questionner le bien-fondé de ses affections.

Son roi ne répond pas tout de suite et se contente de les observer avec nostalgie, comme si le tableau formé par les deux frères était Erebor tout entière, cette montagne bien aimée dont ils ne savent que les légendes et l’amour profond que leur portent les membres restants de leur famille déchirée.

— J’aurais souhaité vous épargner une telle souffrance, mes neveux.

— Nous ne sommes pas malheureux, ment-il entre ses dents serrées, désireux et incapable à la fois de déposer son fardeau sur les épaules de Thorin. Lequel se contente de sourire tristement à son héritier qui a perdu sa main dans les nœuds couleur corbeau – il refuse de confronter le regard morne et perçant qui juge et condamne sans savoir, il refuse, il _refuse_.

— Non, en effet, approuve le Roi sans trône qui sait plus de choses de la souffrance que tous les hommes de leur lignée réunis. Fili se tait et agit sagement : Thorin Oakenshield ne prendra pas pour argent comptant les paroles pseudo-sages d’un nain à peine sorti de l’adolescence. Il n’a pas le cœur à démentir des paroles si lourdes de sens et qui réduisent à néant l’horrible vide qu’il ressent, la peine presque insupportable d’être séparé de Kili et ce même maintenant, même lorsqu’il est plus proche de son frère qu’il ne pourra jamais l’être, même quand ses doigts s’emmêlent dans les cheveux noirs, quand ses narines respirent l’odeur de cuir et de sueur de son cadet, même lorsque la peau rugueuse de ses mains garde la chaleur de son corps comme un trésor jalousement surveillé. Le regard de Thorin glisse sur eux et mû par une tendresse possessive, Fili dépose un rapide baiser sur la masse ébène qui s’étend comme une mer à ses genoux.

Thorin presse ses lèvres l’une contre l’autre, désapprouvant sans doute un geste aussi intime, mais s’abstient de commentaire. Aux yeux du monde, cela restera à jamais un baiser chaste d’un grand frère qui souhaite de beaux rêves à son cadet endormi. Pour le reste du monde, cela semblera à jamais beau, tendre et innocemment filial – ce que cela aurait dû être.

Et personne d’autre qu’eux ne connaîtra les sombres sentiments qui les animent tous.

Sous sa main avide de choses qu’il ne pourra jamais toucher, Kili rêve paisiblement.

* * *

Leur famille est maudite, dit-on, et Dís n’a jamais trouvé le courage de démentir ces rumeurs.

Elle a vu, il y a fort longtemps, son mythique grand-père périr sous le prétexte d’une quête aussi noble que vaine, entraînant l’un de ses frères dans sa chute inexorable. Elle a vu son propre père sombrer dans un même temps dans un délire incurable avant de ne plus le voir du tout, pour finir par vivre dans l’incertitude perpétuelle de ce qui est advenu de lui, d’où se trouve sa dépouille à laquelle elle n’a pas pu rendre hommage. Elle n’a jamais pu voir le corps de son mari, emporté par un terrible éboulement qui a laissé à peine quelques survivants éclopés sur lesquels leurs familles réduites ont épanché de grasses larmes.

Il y a trop de cadavres dans sa famille et trop peu de tombes pour les enterrer tous. Alors, ils pourrissent dans leurs placards, derrière les portes closes de la honte et si le temps le veut, ils deviendront poussière du temps avant que le monde ne se souvienne d’eux.

Mais ce châtiment là – et comment peut-elle penser autrement, comment ne pas définir ce que Mahal leur inflige secrètement comme une punition divine, une vengeance envoyée pour réparer elle ne sait quel outrage ses ancêtres auraient commis dans des vies précédentes – ce châtiment, en un sens, fait cent fois plus mal que les autres car elle n’a que son sang à blâmer pour s’en disculper.

Sang de Durin, maudit jusqu’à la nuit de leur temps ; le même que Fili et Kili partagent et qu’ils renient malgré tout en se cherchant l’un et l’autre, en autorisant leur monde à se rétrécir sur eux-mêmes. _Pourquoi_ , demande-t-elle, silencieuse, à la roche cruelle qui les a engendrés, pourquoi mes fils ne peuvent-ils trouver leur bonheur que l’un dans l’autre alors que tout les pousse vers l’extérieur ? Quelle vilenie s’est donc penchée sur eux ; comment les guérir de ce poison plus insidieux que la peste ?

Parce qu’elle aime ses fils, aussi désassortis soient-ils : rayons solaires et plumage de corbeau, paon et mésange, gemmes et vent confondus, elle les aime plus que tout au monde et les voir souffrir dans un silence que seule la morale demande, les voir se brûler sans qu’ils n’en laissent rien paraître l’un l’autre d’affections qui les consument – c’est _insupportable_.

Parce qu’avant tout, elle est leur mère et si ce qu’elle voit dans leurs yeux l’horrifie, la dégoûte, la fait douter de tout ce qu’elle n’a jamais remis en question jusque là, elle reste une mère qui ne souhaite égoïstement que le bonheur de ses deux enfants.

— Je suis perdue, avoue-t-elle à Thorin, à son propre frère et souverain.

Elle ne sait pas ce qu’elle espère de la part de son aîné que la vie a toujours si durement éprouvé mais elle ne peut s’empêcher de chercher avec espoir sur son visage fermé : un signe, un indice sur l’attitude à adopter, une réponse qui ne viendra jamais.

Les paupières alourdies de souffrances, Thorin lui répond avec une fatigue qu’il ne s’autorise jamais à montrer :

— Nous le sommes ensemble, ma sœur.

Dans les cheveux sombres de son frère, Dís s’autorise à pleurer.

* * *

La requête de Thorin a des accents drôlement impérieux mais Fili n’en a cure. Le souffle court, il met un genou en terre et jure fidélité à son Roi en exil, à son oncle parti dans une quête folle pour réclamer leur droit de naissance. Il n’a pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner, derrière lui, la silhouette de Dís contenant ses larmes et le visage de Kili figé dans la pierre. Les mains calleuses de son oncle le relèvent, l’étreignent avec une tendresse brute et Fili comprend, perdu dans les bras qui ont forgé son enfance, que Thorin ne réitérera pas sa demande, que c’est à lui seul de décider pour leurs destins mêlés et que c’est profondément _injuste_ car Kili devrait avoir le choix, lui aussi.

Il sait ce que son oncle lui offre : une rédemption qu’ils espèrent trouver en libérant leur patrie, une absolution pour des péchés qu’ils n’ont pas commis, la paix peut-être ou cette chimère qui s’en est toujours approchée.

Il ne devrait pas penser à ceux qui se trouvent en arrière, ni à sa mère au visage enfoui sous un chagrin plus profond que Khazâd-Dum ni à son cadet qui se tord certainement sous le coup d’une rage silencieuse mais qui ne dira rien – parce que s’il parle, s’il ouvre la bouche, ils sont perdus, tous autant qu’ils sont.

Fili sait ce qu’il devrait faire – partir sans un regard, c’est ce qu’ils attendent tous de lui – mais l’idée de ne jamais revoir son frère, de ne jamais revoir _Kili_ , par Mahal, lui est aussi insupportable que la distance. C’est sans réfléchir aux conséquences de son geste qu’il pivote enfin sur lui-même et attrape l’épaule du plus jeune, forçant le regard de nuit à se fixer sur lui, demandant une attention qu’il n’est pas en droit de demander.

— Viendras-tu avec moi, petit frère ? M’accompagneras-tu, à la mort s’il le faut ?

Il réalise trop tard ce qu’implique sa réponse – _qu’a-t-il fait, pauvre fou, ne comprend-il pas que son frère s’ouvrirait la gorge s’il le lui demandait, ne connaît-il pas la dévotion que Kili lui voue, à quoi vient-il de les condamner tous les deux_ – et bien plus tard pour esquisser autre chose qu’un sourire quand les doigts de son frère viennent se mêler aux siens et que celui-ci les damne ensemble, avec ce sourire serré qu’il affectionne tant sur les lèvres.

— Toujours.


End file.
